Drabble Requests
by MangoKat
Summary: Have you ever had an idea for a fanfiction but didn't have the ambition to write it yourself? Problem solved. This is where the readers can request their ideas to be written in a fanfiction! Every request that meets the requirments will be written.
1. Authornote

**Authornote:**

**Please read this before leaving a review or making a request!**

This is my drabble fic, where every chapter is a one-shot requested by my readers! I will write almost anything with any pairing but I will NOT write anything paedophilic. So please no requests for any Kokiri or little Link unless it's non-romance. I also will not write 'school-fics' or fics where a Mary Sue gets sucked into the Zelda universe. Only canon Zelda characters only please. Anything else is fine with me content-wise and don't be afraid to request what you really want. I'm trying to get as much writing practice as I possibly can and want to take on a challenging project. I think it will be very fun writing other peoples ideas and am quite excited to start this project! :D

My drabbles will range from a few paragraphs to full-blown one-shots depending on what the request is. For any requests, you can give me just a basic idea of what you want or include as many details as you want and I'll try my best to make you happy.

Keep in mind that since these are reader requests I do not guarantee the content of anything posted so read at your own discretion. For the chapter titles I will state the rating of the chapter, the characters involved and any warnings I might have so you can skip over undesirable chapters without having to even click on it. **Example**: Ganondorf/Link -rating T- Slash/general

Submit your request in the form of a review or a PM if you're shy and I will do my best to write every request I get as long as they meet the requirements.

Soooo, let's have some fun and write some Zelda fanfiction! :D

**PS:**

To those who are watching me for my postman series, don't worry, I'm still going to be updating it just as fast as i normally do! This is just a side project.


	2. SakonxThe Postman Rated TM Slash

**Authornote:  
**

**Here is my first request! It is a request by Reiz16 for a very slashy picnic! This may not make sense to those who haven't read my postman series. Since I use only real characters in my stories and The Postman is unnamed in the games, that's why I do not use a name.  
**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

* * *

**The Picnic**

* * *

Sakon was sure The Postman must have hit his head or something. He did not take days off during the week nor did he plan picnics by the lake. Not that Sakon was complaining at the invitation or anything, he just found it confusing. It was a blistering hot day, the perfect picnic weather and somehow Sakon had been suckered into carrying the basket. The Postman had simply smiled at him and Sakon had found himself wanting to carry it, smiles so rare, he wanted to get another one all for himself.

The Postman had been acting a bit odd lately, wistful one moment and then doing the completely unexpected the next. He'd even allowed Sakon to stay over for a few nights which he had never permitted before. Sakon had often found The Postman staring at him, his expression troubled and unreadable and the thief wasn't sure what to make of it. The Postman had always been unusual, that's what Sakon liked about him, but lately there seemed to be a slight shift in him.

Although The Postman had done the unthinkable and taken the day off, he still wore his uniform, probably more for comfort than anything. Sakon looked him up and down in appreciation, enjoying every bit of skin the uniform showed. It certainly didn't leave much to the imagination and Sakon's eyes settled on The Postman's very short white shorts. The Postman seemed to be in world all his own and didn't notice, giving a stretch as they walked, looking relaxed, his eyes distant.

Grunting from the weight of the basket, Sakon wondered how fast it would ruin the day if he told The Postman how good he looked at the moment. The Postman never responded to his advances and flat-out turned him down every time. Whenever Sakon hit on him, The Postman accused him of trying to sneak-rape him and would get angry, leaving Sakon feeling frustrated beyond belief. No matter how much he declared his sincerity, The Postman still wasn't responsive to him. Sakon wasn't used to restraint and couldn't understand why The Postman kept refusing him. Was he that physically repulsive to him?

When they reached the fence just outside the entrance to Lake Hylia, The Postman climbed over without a word, his eyes still distant and Sakon couldn't help but keep his eyes on the man's wiry muscles as he climbed. There wasn't an ounce of fat on The Postman and Sakon was rather jealous yet impressed. Sakon was fit from his life on the run but he was nowhere near The Postman's level.

Watching The Postman's back as he gave another stretch, Sakon let out a small sigh of admiration. Sakon constantly bragged about all of the women he seduced to anyone who would listen but he was in fact bi-sexual. He enjoyed the beauties of both sexes and appreciated them for all they could offer, many partners of his choice all over the provinces. For all the men and women he'd ever met or slept with, there were none he desired more than The Postman. He wasn't sure what it was that attracted him so strongly to the other man. The Postman wasn't handsome, he wasn't tall or rich, but none of that mattered to Sakon. He still wanted him despite being rejected every single time.

Glancing up, he saw The Postman was giving him a questioning look and realized he'd been staring. His cheeks colouring slightly, Sakon handed him the basket so he could climb over the fence to join him. The Postman was still giving him an amused look and Sakon glanced up at the sky, to hide his embarrassment.

"It's really hot today." he commented lamely.

"It is." The Postman agreed, handing back the basket.

Despite his arms starting to hurt from the weight, Sakon took it, albeit grudgingly. "Why do I have to carry this the whole way?" he demanded. "It's heavy."

"Do you want me to take it?" The Postman offered, giving him another smile.

Sakon faltered. "Er...no, no. We're almost there, I'm good."

Still smiling, The Postman turned away. "If you're sure." he answered innocently.

Sakon didn't miss the mischievous look in The Postman's brown eyes and instantly realized he'd been had. His first reaction was indignation but then the humour of the situation quickly found him and he let out a giggle.

"You ass." he laughed, shoving the basket bodily in The Postman's arms. "You bloody stupid ass."

The Postman said nothing but Sakon could clearly still see the mischief sparking in his eyes. It had been a good many years since Sakon had seen him with such a look and wondered where this was going. He gave him a smirk.

"You're in a strange mood today." Sakon observed. "You didn't eat anything odd you found in my backpack, did you?"

The Postman shook his head, looking amused. "I would never eat anything found in your backpack." he responded. "And I'd probably look long and hard at anything you offered me too."

Sakon pouted. "I've told you before, I don't do things like that!" he protested. "I attract people with my sheer awesomeness and nothing more! Perhaps you should try me before jumping to conclusions!"

The Postman rolled his eyes and Sakon let out a heavy sigh. It seemed no matter how much he tried to impress or attract the other man, it only repelled him all the more. At this rate, The Postman would never be interested. Perhaps they'd never be more than friends? Sakon frowned and let out a heavy sigh.

The lake came into view and it was such an amazing sight Sakon temporarily forgot his train of thought. The water was crystal clear and the sun shone off of it, the sky blue and the sun radiant and hot.

"Wow!" Sakon commented. "It is perfect for a picnic!"

Unable to resist, Sakon ran towards the water, kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped into the cool water excitedly. The water was the perfect temperature so he quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, gasping at the sudden burst of cold. Breaking the surface, he glanced over to The Postman who was setting up the blanket.

"The water's fantastic!" Sakon called. "Come in!"

"Maybe after lunch." The Postman answered, settling himself down comfortably on the blanket. "We have all day."

"Whatever." Sakon muttered, diving under again.

Sometimes he swore The Postman was against having fun or something and that's why the picnic came as such a surprise to him. The Postman never did the unexpected.

The water was so clear, Sakon could easily see the bottom of the lake and to his surprise, he spied a rupee stuck in the mud far below. Feeling his usual treasure-lust overtake him, Sakon swam down as far as he could go but wasn't able to reach it. Surfacing for some air, he dove down again and again, each time getting closer and closer. Enjoying his little game, he kept trying over and over again for quite a while. The pressure hurt his ears and he just couldn't seem to get far enough down to reach it. Eventually, when he began to get tired and out of breath he decided to give up.

Surfacing, he looked over to The Postman about to complain about his rotten luck but paused mid-word. The Postman was sprawled out on the blanket eyes closed, breathing heavily, obviously fast asleep. Making his way to shore, Sakon stepped out of the water and approached The Postman curiously. Taking a seat beside him, Sakon stared at him wondering if he should wake him so they could have lunch. Watching The Postman's chest rise and fall as he breathed, Sakon's eyes raked over the body beside him, his eyes settling on The Postman's bare midriff. The Postman's tank top was never quite long enough and now, in sleep, it had ridden up slightly showing a good several inches of skin.

Sakon stared at that bare skin a long moment and then very slowly reached out a hand. He gently ran a finger across The Postman's stomach then glanced up to see what the reaction would be. The Postman remained asleep, completely oblivious to Sakon's actions and didn't move. Hesitantly, Sakon reached out again and ran his thumb along the patch of skin, feeling curious. Gently pushing the shirt up a bit further, he ran his fingers from the base of the shorts all the way up past The Postman's navel. He could feel hard, wiry muscles underneath the skin, the muscles of a runner and shivered with appreciation. He traced a finger around The Postman's stomach gently for a moment or two then glanced up, immediately freezing. The Postman's eyes were cracked open, watching him silently, not moving.

Sakon jumped back and gave The Postman a sheepish grin, caught in the act as the other man slowly sat up. He gave a long, lazy stretch then gave the thief a casual glance.

"You hungry?" The Postman asked to Sakon's complete shock.

"Uh...yeah." Sakon answered, feeling rather disconcerted that The Postman wasn't booting him in the face.

Eying The Postman warily, he watched as he pulled the picnic basket over and opened it, not saying a word about what just happened. Deciding not to question his incredible luck, Sakon eyed the basket hungrily.

"Hey, did you bring any-"

"Cucumber sandwiches?" The Postman answered, holding one out to Sakon.

"Er, yeah..." Sakon answered, that being exactly what he wanted.

Unwrapping his sandwich, Sakon bit into it, still suspecting he was going to be kicked at any moment. The sandwich was made exactly the way he liked it and Sakon wondered whether it was just coincidence or whether The Postman actually paid more attention to him than he let on. They ate in silence, The Postman staring off across the lake thoughtfully and Sakon glanced into the picnic basket. Spying chocolate cake, Sakon eagerly grabbed out his piece and happily munched on it, loving cake of any kind.

"Your mum make this?" he asked around mouthfuls of cake. "This tastes like mum cake."

The Postman gave a nod.

"That's one thing I always missed was your mum's cooking." Sakon stated, licking a bit of icing off his fingers. "That woman can cook."

The Postman gave another distracted nod, his eyes still on the lake. Wondering what was on his friends mind, Sakon set down the rest of the cake and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem weird."

The Postman snapped back into reality and gave Sakon a impish smirk. "Come swim with me." he requested.

Blinking at the sudden change in attitudes, Sakon hesitated. "I was already swimming." he pointed out. "And we shouldn't swim after eating; we'll cramp. Not reall-"

Sakon cut off mid-word when The Postman stood to his feet and began stripping, giving Sakon a meaningful look as he approached the edge of the water. Sakon openly stared a long moment then glanced down at the cake then back at the naked man waiting for him. Not a contest at all, Sakon jumped to his feet in an instant and kicked off his boxers as he followed The Postman into the water.

The Postman swam on his back a moment, seemingly forgetting about Sakon and the thief frowned at him feeling disappointed. The Postman never failed to make him feel frustrated but Sakon always allowed it time and time again, always hopeful that he might get his way. He should have known when The Postman said 'swim' he actually meant swimming. Letting out a deep sigh, he was quite shocked when he felt The Postman's hand gently settle on his chest. The Postman ran his fingers along the chest, eliciting a shiver from Sakon who was still too surprised to move. He looked up, not sure how react, too scared he'd mess it up and that The Postman would change his mind.

The Postman swam a bit closer until their bodies were pressed up against one another and he wrapped his arms around Sakon's neck, still not saying a word. Brown eyes met green and Sakon was surprised at the lust he saw, swimming in his friends eyes. The Postman was always so reserved and frigid, never would he have expected him to make the first move. Still in shock, he tilted his head back as The Postman's lips found skin and trailed experimentally along the thief's jawline.

Unable to believe his good luck, Sakon let out a soft moan as The Postman ran his fingers along his back, sending ripples of pleasure down his spine. Knowing they wouldn't be able to go much further than this in the water, Sakon turned his eyes back to shore, wanting to continue on dry land. As if he knew what was on the thief's mind, The Postman released him and took Sakon by the hand, pulling him back towards land. Completely giddy, Sakon gingerly followed and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the blanket, The Postman's mouth instantly finding his own.

The Postman tasted sweet and fresh, very similar to Terminian arrowgrass and Sakon responded with vigour, wanting more. The Postman began trailing kisses down Sakon's neck to his chest and Sakon let out a gasp. Closing his eyes, Sakon decided to allow The Postman do whatever he pleased with him, the growing pleasure too much to chance disrupting. He quickly discovered The Postman could do fantastic things with his mouth and arched his back as he found a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach. The Postman didn't need any guidance from him, he already seemed to know exactly what Sakon wanted and was already on it before the thief could even utter a word. Sakon couldn't believe The Postman was a virgin, he seemed to have all the experience Sakon had plus more. It was unbelievable.

Sakon grasped at The Postman short brown hair as he gave another gasp, wanting The Postman to go further down. As if he were reading his mind, The Postman began trailing the kisses along the base of Sakon's hips, nearly driving the thief mad with ecstasy. Down. Down. Down. Sakon silently begged, arching his back at another wave of pleasure. Once again, as if mind-reading, The Postman finally reached the desired area and Sakon immediately let out a moan.

"Hey!" yelled a loud angry voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Postman immediately pulled away and Sakon let out a scream of frustration. Looking over, he saw a Zora nearby in the water watching them with a frown of disapproval. Furious beyond belief, Sakon grabbed the nearest stone and threw it as hard as he could at the Zora. The stone struck the Zora hard on the temple and he fell back into the water, clutching his injured head as he sank.

"Piss off!" Sakon snarled.

"Sakon." The Postman scolded, humour in his tone. "The lake belongs to the Zoras."

Sakon froze, realizing the mood was probably irreversibly lost for The Postman and looked up at him in dread. The Postman smirked and gave him a kiss on the nose. Sakon laughed, now seeing the humour in the situation and leaned back on the blanket again as The Postman ran a hand along his stomach. They never got any further than that however, because a spear landed mere inches from Sakon's head, point buried deep in the sand.

Both jumped and looked up to see dozens upon dozens of Zoras glaring at them from the water. Every Zora held a spear and were glaring at them through narrowed eyes.

"Um, I think we should run now..." Sakon suggested.

"Probably a good idea..." The Postman agreed.

As fast as one could blink, both scrambled to their feet, grabbed their clothes and ran for it as the Zoras took chase. Spears whizzing by their ears, they exchanged a look with one another then split up, knowing they'd be a lot harder to hit separated. Sakon ran for Hyrule field, knowing the Zoras hated being far from the lake and dodged spears and razor-sharp fins as he sped up. He reached the fence separating the lands and climbed it in record speed, darting away across the field as the Zoras struggled to climb the fence. Zoras were good swimmers but were not so great at climbing and by the time several of them were over the fence, Sakon was long gone.

Breathing hard, Sakon peered out from behind the tree he was currently hiding behind and let out a breath of relief when he saw the coast was clear. Now that there was no immediate danger, Sakon scowled. Stupid Zoras. He'd never liked them much to begin with and this really did nothing to endear them to him. He'd been so close. So close and who knew if The Postman would ever be in such a responsive mood again. He didn't even know what caused The Postman to be in such a mood, let alone whether Sakon would ever be able to replicate it again. Never once in all the years Sakon had known him, had The Postman shown any sexual desire to anyone and now it was ruined. Sakon let out a heavy sigh.

Realizing he was stark naked in the middle of Hyrule field, Sakon slipped on his boxers then gave another cautious look around.

Deciding to see if he could find The Postman, Sakon took a step out from behind the tree. Knee deep in grass, he was unable to see the hole in front of him and with a startled yell and a flail, he fell down into the darkness. Landing painfully on his backside, Sakon winced and stared up at the hole far above. Rubbing at his bruised bottom, Sakon slowly got back to his feet and glanced around the dark cavern, wondering who would dig a hole in the middle of the field. Seeing something sitting against the far wall, Sakon squinted in the darkness and approached. His eyes instantly lit up at the sight of a chest and he rushed over, images of treasure and riches filling his mind.

Large, eager grin in place, Sakon flung open the top of the chest then paused as he looked inside. It was completely empty and he slumped in disappointment. He imagined Link beat him here as usual. The hero always seemed to find the chests before him these days. Staring at the chest grumpily, he heard a 'thump' from behind him and turned to see The Postman, standing beneath the hole. He had put back on his shorts but held his tank-top loosely in one hand, giving Sakon a bemused look. He glanced around the small cavern, obviously finding Sakon's choice of hiding spot entertaining and approached.

"How'd you find me all the way down here?" Sakon asked incredulously.

"I'll always be able to find you." The Postman answered.

"Right." Sakon said. "Your freaky sense of direction thing. I forgot about that."

"No, it's not just that..." The Postman said a bit hesitantly.

His curiosity piqued, Sakon cocked his head. "Oh?" he questioned. "Then what is it?"

The Postman seemed thoughtful a moment as he stared at Sakon before responding. "The reason my family are all postmen is because of our great sense of direction and locating abilities." he began. "There's also another part of the power which is genetic..."

"Yeah?" Sakon prompted.

"When my father fell in love with my mother, they began sharing a special bond. He could always tell what she was feeling or what she desired without words. As soon as he felt this bond, he knew she was 'the one' and they've been together ever since. This bond is eternal and can never be broken or severed, it can only grow stronger over time."

Sakon was completely silent as he let that sink in. The Postman continued, looking awkward and hesitant.

"The reason I knew everything you wanted today is because...well, I think my power has been extending to you..."

Sakon's eyes grew wide as he understood what The Postman was saying. "So you're telling me, you're in love with me?" he asked in surprise and disbelief.

The Postman hesitated then nodded. "Yes."

The was another long hesitation then Sakon laughed causing The Postman to give him an indignant look.

"You're laughing at me?" he demanded irritably.

Sakon shook his head. "No," he answered, still laughing. "You've been trying to hide this from me goddesses know how long, when I've loved you since forever! I've been telling you this for months now!"

"Yeah...but I thought you just wanted in my pants." The Postman responded.

"Well, I did want that, but it's not all I want." Sakon said sincerely. "I want you with all your quirks, oddities and faults; i want you entirely. You infuriate me and interest me all at the same time. You're not just some 'lay'."

Genuine relief flitted across The Postman's face and Sakon suddenly realized The Postman had been worried of his reaction. Giving The Postman a wide grin, Sakon took a step closer and ran a finger down one of The Postman's arms.

"So if your weirdness has now extended to me, what's it telling you I want right now?" he asked slyly.

The Postman slowly backed up a few steps and carefully laid himself beneath the light shining from the hole above. "Me." he answered, his voice laced with want.

Sakon stared down at The Postman who was completely bathed in light, looking like pure divinity and felt his breath catch in his throat. Almost in a daze, he knelt down next to The Postman, allowing himself to be pulled under the blinding light. As The Postman kissed him passionately, and set to work on removing their clothes, Sakon closed his eyes, enjoying every minute of it. As The Postman made his entire body prickle in pleasure under his skilled fingers and mouth, a thought occurred to Sakon.

"Does this mean I'm the woman of the relationship?" he protested.

Any other such thoughts were quickly banished from his mind as he hit a whole new level of ecstasy and arched his back in pure pleasure.

No one disturbed them during their time in the hole, the fields quiet and peaceful for miles around. Life would never again be the same for Sakon or The Postman, their new bond taking them to new levels some could only hope for.

* * *

**Reviews or requests are always welcome  
**


	3. LinkxGibdo Rated K

**Authornote:**

**My second request! This one is by James Birdsong for a one-shot about the animated series of Legend of Zelda. In the episode "Kiss 'N Tell" he wanted Link to remain frogman and find love with the Gibdo woman.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

* * *

**Frogman  
**

Link now knew just how arrogant he'd been. He'd gone through life depending on his looks and his fighting ability, never really considering anything else. Now he was nothing compared to what he was before. Not even a shadow of the former hero.

He stared down at his webbed hands in frustration then clenched them knowing he'd never be able to wield a sword again. He was a monster now and no one would accept him; he'd be chased out of villages and towns just like one of Ganon's goons. He would never have a home and Zelda would never love him. She couldn't with him the way he was; she was royalty and her father would never allow it.

Link let out a deep sigh and sank down at the pond's edge. He observed the tiny frogs hopping from one lily pad to another and wondered if this was where he now belonged. Just as he was contemplating jumping into the water, someone approached him from behind, their reflection appearing in the water beside his own. Link looked up into the hideous face of Gibdo who said nothing as she took a seat beside him.

Link frowned the best he could then looked away angrily. Gibdo gave a heavy sigh, understanding his anger.

"It's not easy, is it?" she asked.

"What?" Link asked, glancing over at her.

"It's not easy being different." she said carefully.

When Link said nothing, she continued. "When you're born a human, life is easy. No one fears you and you can travel freely about the lands without fear of persecution. Life is not such for demons and monsters. The moment we're born, we're labelled as evil and outcasts and are never even given a chance. In this world, looks define who you are and what you do."

"You turned me into a frog." Link stated angrily. "That was your choice! And you can look human anytime you wish!"

Gibdo gave a nod of acknowledgment. "What choice did I have?" she asked. "When you're a monster you have to do what you're told or 'else'. Monsters aren't able to have freedom; we'll always be under someone's rule. When i'm in my human form, it's just a shell, not really me and i hate it."

Link really looked at Gibdo and to him, she honestly didn't seem too horribly hideous now that he had a bit of perspective. He knew life couldn't have been easy for her. She was over-weight, covered in bandages and her face was too inhuman to be accepted. She was the definition of monster and could never be anything else. Link suddenly realized how similar they now were and wondered if this was the case for all monsters. Were they all evil or did people just assume so based on their looks?

"I'm sorry." Link said, staring down at his feet.

"Sorry?" Gibdo questioned. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry this is the way things have to be. It's not right and I'm sorry."

Gibdo was silent a long moment. "You didn't deserve this." she decided. "Although you're a human, you're a good person. I wish I could reverse it."

Link stared out across the pond, resigned to his fate. Gibdo looked and sounded so very lonely and sad, Link felt his anger ebbing away.

"It's alright." he said eventually. "I've learned quite a bit about myself today and about monsters."

Link had a feeling his destiny had already changed and decided it was best to look to the future instead of the past. Reaching out a hand slowly, he entwined his fingers in hers as she gave him a truly shocked look. Link said nothing, simply sitting beside her, his hand firmly in hers. Gibdo relaxed and together they both sat, gazing out across the pond in silence.


	4. Skull KidxLink Rating K

**Authornote:  
**

******Here is my third request! This one is for KowalSkip9 who requested a one-shot with Link and The Skull Kid playing together. (Yeah, I totally cheated on this one lol) So this takes place before Ocarina of Time.  
**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

* * *

**Playing with Skullkid**

The music echoed eerily through the forest making everything seem mysterious and just a little bit magical. The Lost Woods could be a confusing place if you didn't live there and very few creatures ventured through its labyrinth. The Skull Kid had never known anything other than the Lost Woods and embraced its darkness freely. He knew not of the outside world and was content in his solitude. He didn't have parents or friends and couldn't even comprehend the concept of having a name. He was and would forever be just The Skull Kid. He had always been alone as long as he could remember and as the only intelligent creature in a forest of animals and monsters, he felt like a god.

Sometimes, he would spy other children pass through his forest and he'd watch them from afar, suspicious and just a little afraid. He never approached them, finding them too strange and unnatural and if any dared near him, he'd disappear deep into the trees where he couldn't be found.

One thing The Skull Kid did love was the fast and wild music of the forest. It seemed to touch his very core and excite the magic in the air around him and he was hopelessly addicted to it. The Skull Kid would dance to the wondrous, alluring music, spinning around and around, arms spread and face tilted up to the sky, this being the only thing that made him feel not quite as alone. With eyes closed, he could feel the forest's magic swirling in time to his dancing just begging to be used. He would dance for hours and nothing would matter; he was as free and wild as the woods around him.

One day as he danced, two boys entered his forest and stood watching him a long while. They were dressed in green as the children always were, and The Skull Kid paused only a brief moment before resuming his dance. The blond child called over to him in a friendly tone but The Skull Kid wasn't listening, not interested in words or pleasantries. When he gave them no response, the small brown-haired boy took a few steps closer, chattering to him with a smile. The Skull Kid continued his dance without a care in the world.

The brown-haired boy gave him a wide smile then did a pirouette, trying to get a response. The blond boy now seemed uncertain as if he could sense something off about The Skull Kid and didn't follow his friends example. The Skull Kid couldn't blame him, knowing he radiated wildness and magic and continued his dance without pause.

The brown-haired boy seemed determined to be acknowledged and began dancing with him, twirling in childish awkwardness. The Skull Kid ignored him, instead turning his eyes up to the sky, dancing faster and harder, feeling the magic building within the clearing. As he pulled and tugged at the magic, he noticed the boy was now dancing with him, all clumsiness gone. The Skull Kid turned faster and faster, his arms outstretched to the heavens and knew without looking the boy was now in perfect sync with him.

The Skull Kid continued pulling on the magic as he danced, feeling it fill him and put a glow around the clearing. As the blond boy let out a cry of alarm, The Skull Kid could only feel a deep satisfaction, knowing he was the true lord and master of the forest and no one could take that from him.

When he looked again, the brown-haired boy was now in a daze, his eyes glazed and unseeing as his limbs moved of their own accord. The blond boy was yelling and tugging uselessly at his friend but the boy could not be moved, he continued to dance like the puppet he was.

The Skull Kid spun and danced, only hearing the music and not the pleas and cries of the blond child. The magic was now pulsing within his veins making him giddy and he danced all the faster, now just a blur of colours and limbs. The boy dancing with him now seemed sickly, his skin thin and stretched but The Skull Kid danced carelessly on. The blond boy was yelling at him, desperation in his voice but none of that mattered to The Skull Kid. He had never known compassion, his emotions only what he learned through experience.. Right now, all that mattered was his dance and he was a king, he was a god and no one could touch him as long as he danced.

The blond boy let out a horrified gasp and when The Skull Kid glanced over, he saw the brown-haired boy was now nothing more but a pile of bones and flesh dancing along with him still in rhythm. The boy stared at what remained of his friend with large terrified eyes and backed up. As the bones spun and danced in a grisly display, the boy took one more look then turned tail and ran,

The Skull Kid released the bones from the dance and the Stalfos took its first shaky step, confused about where it had come from. Instinct taking over, the Stalfos began wandering away into the woods, sure this was where it belonged.

The Skull Kid closed his eyes and let out a laugh. What fun these other children were! Humming in time to the music, The Skull Kid danced on.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Reviews make the author happy!**


	5. Mido Rated K

**Authornote:  
**

**Here is the next request! This one is by Light-Sakura for a scene showing Mido's jealousy of Link and Saria.  
**

**So, just to let you guys know, this is just a side project I'm working on around my main story series. Because of this, the updates may be a few days inbetween.  
**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Mido folded the last piece of paper and attached it to his project carefully, finally done. Holding up the beautiful, rainbow-coloured paper flower, he knew Saria would love it. He'd spent the better part of two days working on it and gently tied a red bow to the stem to complete it. Imagining how Saria's face would light up when he gave it to her, Mido smiled.

Getting up from his worktable, he held the delicate flower carefully by the stem then left the house, ready to find Saria. One of the know-it-all brothers was standing nearby and he gave Mido a questioning look at the sight of the flower. Mido narrowed his eyes at the other boy, daring him to say a word but the boy was smarter than that. He simply shrugged and went on his way, not interested in having a confrontation with Mido.

Mido knew exactly where Saria would be and headed straight for The Lost Woods. He had played enough times in the forest with Saria to know his way around and navigated the labyrinth of tunnels with ease. He was about half-way through when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw The Skull Kid watching from one of the trees and he paused.

The Skull Kid hopped down from his perch in the tree and approached him, curiosity swimming in his dark eyes. Stopping just a few feet away, he pointed to the flower eagerly.

"I have not seen a flower such as that in my forest." he stated. "You will give it to me?"

Mido held the flower against his chest protectively. "No. This is a special present for Saria, go make your own."

"Give it to me and I will be your friend."

Mido frowned. "I don't want to be your friend." he answered rudely. "Leave me alone, you're weird."

The Skull Kid didn't seem bothered by his words or tone and instead took a step closer. He had never been denied anything before and was trying to understand why the boy wouldn't give it to him. It only made the flower all the more desirable.

"Give it to me!" The Skull Kid requested, reaching for it. "I want it!"

Mido shoved him away roughly. Years of being a bully made him no pushover and he scowled at the dark child. "I said no!" he snapped. "Go away or I'll hit you!"

That was one threat The Skull Kid did understand and with a frown, he disappeared. Huffing with annoyance, Mido turned to leave. The moment his back was turned however, The Skull Kid reappeared behind him and snatched away the flower. Mido let out an indignant squall and spun around, fists clenched.

"Give it back!" he snarled.

Ignoring him, The Skull Kid slowly turned the flower one way then the other looking at it from all angles. He was confused by the strange texture of its petals and pulled at one, causing Mido to yell in outrage. The Skull Kid gave the flower a sniff then frowned down at it.

"Give. It. Back!" Mido demanded angrily. "You're ruining it! Give it back!"

He made a lunge at him but The Skull Kid jumped away from him, landing high in the branches of a nearby tree. Mido stared up at him completely livid and shook his fist at the other boy.

"If you don't give it back now, I'll give you a bloody nose...if you have a nose that is..."

The Skull Kid didn't seem to hear and again turned the flower over. Now that he'd pulled on it, several of the petals had unfurled and he frowned at it, no longer wanting it. It didn't seem quite so fantastic now that he actually had it and he and he gave a glance down at Mido.

"You may have it." he said, deciding he was very kind for doing so. "It's ugly and doesn't have a smell."

Setting the flower on the branch, he disappeared without another word. Mido scowled indignantly. His flower was not ugly, it was beautiful and Saria would love it! Staring up at said flower, high above, he wondered how he would get it.

Mido had never been much of a climber and grabbed a hold of the lowest limb, awkwardly pulling himself up. He began climbing up to the flower, knowing he had to get it back. When he was directly below it, he reached up and his fingers closed around the stem. Giving it a pull, it got caught on a piece of bark and it unfurled even further. Mido stared down at the messy, almost unrecognizable flower but knew Saria would love it all the same. She'd never laugh at his flower, she was much too kind for that.

Climbing back down to the ground, Mido held the damaged flower carefully and continued on his way through The Lost Woods. He snuck around the Deku Scrubs in the maze and when he finally reached the Sacred Meadow, he stopped on the stairs to dust off his clothes and straighten his hair. Once he felt he looked presentable, he grasped the flower tightly and stepped into the meadow. Large smile in place, he was about to call across the meadow to Saria but froze at what he saw.

Saria was seated in her favourite spot beneath the Forest Temple but it was the person beside her that caused him pause. Link sat, his hand in hers, smiling at her shyly from beneath blond bangs as Saria sang for him. Her high, pretty voice carried throughout the air like a dream and Mido felt jealousy consume him.

His eyes narrowed to angry slits at the two children. That should have been his song, not Link's! Mido was sure she would have sung for him if Link hadn't of come and he felt bitter. She would have smiled at him sweetly, her emerald eyes sparkling in happiness and she would have told him he was kind and that the flower was beautiful. Mido was sure that's what she would have done. She would have been so happy with his gift she would have sung for him and only him.

Mido felt his teeth clench as he stared at the two of them cuddled up next to each other, his hand squeezing the flower much too tightly. As he stared at the pure adoration in Saria's eyes, he knew he was no competition for Link. Link was fair-skinned, fair-haired and had eyes like the sea; he on the other hand was dark-haired, splotchy with freckles and he had eyes like swamp water. Link was physically strong, kind and brave and Mido was small, had a foul temper and was a known bully. He was no fool and knew Saria would choose Link over him any day.

Saria's song was like honey but it did nothing to calm the rage he felt. As he stared at them, there was a deep pain in his chest and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears welling in his eyes, he let the now broken flower fall to the ground and left the meadow without a word.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Reviews make the author happy**


End file.
